


Чисто сработано!

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Social Media, Yoga, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Видео точно станет вирусным, но до того, как это случится, Юра точно прибьёт Отабека.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 26





	Чисто сработано!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khajiitka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/gifts), [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stuck the Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251439) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



> Переведено в подарок Kajiitka - и на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2020 :)

Отабек уверен: что-то должно произойти. Что именно, он не знает, просто есть какое-то предчувствие, и поэтому он открывает на телефоне камеру и включает запись — так только, на всякий пожарный. Он старается вести себя как обычно, и, кажется, Юра ничего не замечает.

Юра занимается йогой на полу у себя в квартире, пока Отабек смотрит новости. Или, точнее говоря, пытается смотреть, поскольку на Юру, само собой, просто невозможно не отвлекаться. За две недели, что Отабек здесь гостит, Юра оставил попытки приобщить к йоге и Отабека, но всё же продолжает настаивать на том, что йога обязательно сделает его более гибким и пластичным. В чем-то он, наверное, прав. И все же Отабек не может не чувствовать себя по-дурацки — как не может сохранять спокойствие и учиться хоть чему-то, ощущая Юрины прикосновения, когда тот поправляет Отабеку позы.

А между тем Юра уже примерно в середине тренировки. На нём поношенные штаны для занятий йогой и явно приобретенная в Токио лаймово-зелёная майка с надписью: «Попотеем!» На краю дивана возлежит Пума Тигр Скорпион и наблюдает за Юрой. Вдруг хвост её начинает подёргиваться, и внезапно Отабек понимает: вот оно.

И действительно: кошка припадает на задние лапы, а затем, выставив когти, бросается прямо на Юру, который как раз принял позу Собаки мордой вниз.

— Пётя, какого хера! — рычит Юра, запутавшись в руках и ногах и сверзившись на пол. Оба они, и Пётя, и Юра превращаются в кучу-малу, в которой можно разглядеть только кошачий мех и светлые волосы, пока Юра пытается схватить кошку. Кошка воет, Юра орёт на неё благим матом. Это так весело, что Отабек еле сдерживает смех: зажимает себе рот ладонью и изо всех сил пытается удержать телефон на подлокотнике дивана, чтобы запись не тряслась. И только когда Юре удаётся поймать всё ещё воющую Пётю и зажать под мышкой, Отабек останавливает запись и, перестав сдерживаться, наконец смеётся в голос.

— Ну да, оборжаться и не жить, — рявкает Юра, отчего Отабек начинает смеяться ещё сильнее. На голом плече у Юры знатная царапина — чтобы не болело, Отабек обязательно её потом поцелует.

Пока Юра ругается на Пётю, Отабек снова включает телефон и просматривает записанное видео. Оно просто идеально: сперва кошка картинно крутит задом, потом совершает по красивой дуге прыжок — и приземляется. Чисто сработано! Отабек опять расплывается в улыбке — и это явно ошибка, потому что когда он смотрит на Юру, тот только что дыру в нем взглядом не сверлит. И кошка тоже.

— Не вздумай, — говорит Юра. Отабек пытается придать лицу нейтральное выражение. — Удали! Сейчас же!

Отабек смотрит на экран телефона, потом снова на Юру. Большим пальцем он уже нажимает на иконку Инстаграма с таким видом, будто это палец сам, а Отабек вообще ни при чём.

— Ну, Бека, только посмей запостить…

— Упс, — говорит Отабек, потому что все уже сделано, и Юра бросается на него почти так же, как кошка всего несколькими минутами ранее. Отабек раскатисто смеётся, стараясь удержать Юру и не дать ему дотянуться до телефона.


End file.
